jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
These are the list of adventures to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot After the events of Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk have become one team. Now they travel to new worlds, meet new faces and face new enemies as they continue to save the multi-verse from Set, Xehanort, Drago Bludvist and the armies of darkness. The second part of Season 9 will focus on the Justice Guardians as they continue searching for the Infinity Stones and prepare themselves for their confrontations with the Dark Seeker Xehanort, the Mad Titan Thanos and a new foe named Grimmel the Grisly, which will push the team (especially Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup) to their limits. The upcoming Season 10 will see the Justice Guardians continuing their adventures with their hopes restored, their family bigger than ever and their goal to defend the Multi-verse stronger than ever before. They will face new challenges, settle some unfinished business, discover new worlds, meet new friends (and reunite with old ones) and confront some new foes that are more tougher than any they've fought before as they come to terms with how much their universe has changed and the new destiny that awaits them. For adventures starring Jaden, go here: Jaden's Adventures Series. For adventures starring Jeffrey, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series. For adventures starring Hiccup, go here: Hiccup's Adventures. For the continued adventures of Jaden and Jeffrey, go here: Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Series. For the members of the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, go here: The Justice Guardians. Season 9 (New Worlds) Part 2 * ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sing'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ducktales Remastered '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Tangled: Before Ever After'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cars 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 3 '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man Homecoming'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Flight of Dragons'' *Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie *Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Coco'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Black Panther'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Circle of Life: An Environmental Fabl'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Incredibles 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants Revenge of The Flying Dutchman'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts III'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Ellen & Friends' Energy Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Twilight, Courtney & Craig's Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' meet Evan Almighty'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Captain Marvel'' * *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Endgame'' (season finale) Season 10: A New Era * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Big Bird in China * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Dark Crystal * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Far From Home * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Toy Story 4 * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Detective Pikachu * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Frozen 2 *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lego Batman Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Fearless Four'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Valiant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Birds'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans: The Video Game'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Santa Clause'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Santa Clause 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Assault'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Princess and the Crab'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pikmin'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jumpstart 4th Grade: Haunted Island'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Poncho & Friends' Storm Adventures of Paper Mario'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Poncho & Friends' Storm Adventures of Paper Mario 2: The Thousand Year Door'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Evolution'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Frosty the Snowman'' *''Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Hiccup & Friends enter Labyrinth'' TV Series * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Tangled: The Series '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends say What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends discover Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Green Eggs & Ham'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends enter The Owl House'' Song(s) for the Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures intro * Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song * Go Where No One Goes (by Jonsi, from How To Train Your Dragon 2) * We Are Family (Ice Age Continental Drift) * We Will Be Heroes (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension) * Harmony (by Timbaland, from Skylanders Academy) * Ducktales theme song (2017 version) * Justice League Unlimited theme * Cartoon Heroes (by Aqua) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures